


Family dinners

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: The more Tyrande looked at the scene before her, the more confused it made her feel





	Family dinners

The more Tyrande looked at the scene before her, the more confused it made her feel.

Kael'thas Sunstrider sat primly before her and her husband, smiling almost beatifically at them both. Illidan looked at him like the sun would shine out of the smaller elf any minute now.

"So..." She began, not sure what else to say. It was obvious this also made Malfurion feel a variety of things, though she was not sure what kind of things. "This is who you wanted us to meet so urgently."

Illidan was still not looking at them. Instead he took one of the blood elf's pink little hands in his like it was the most delicate flower and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of said hand _very_ gently.

Tyrande could clearly hear Malfurion let out a very soft gasp. The kind he would let escape him when he found baby rabbits or the sprout of a tree. _Splendid._

"Yes, this is Kael'thas, my sun." Illidan gave the other elf's hand a gentle squeeze and Kael'thas _blushed_.

Tyrande wanted the earth to swallow her whole and spit her out somewhere, anywhere, where she didn't have to presence such an unusual and _terrifying_ display of affection.

Was this the kind of person Illidan would have become had she chosen him? Terrifying indeed. Malfurion was affectionate when he had to, and when Tyrande wanted him to.

Thena again every person was different, maybe this tiny blood elf _liked_ that Illidan smothered him with affection. From his blush it seemed so, he even laughed and shoved Tyrande's brother in law with his shoulder.

"The things you say, my moon."

Oh Elune have mercy, Tyrande felt like she was going to throw up. Malfurion beamed at them.

"Have you been together for long?" He asked.

_Oh no, don't encourage them! _She thought, but didn't have the heart to say anything to her husband.

"Not long, but I feel like I've known Illidan my whole life!" Kael'thas smiled. "We have a lot in common."

Of course they did, they were both sappy idiots.

"You say you are living together now?" Tyrande asked, and Kael'thas nodded. "Huh. That's not very conventional for night elves."

She looked pointedly at Illidan. So they had been living in sin all this time?

Illidan shrugged. "I am not very conventional now am I?"

"I guess not." Tyrande rolled her eyes, beside her, Malfurion looked delighted at the very obvious display of affection of the couple in front of them.

It's a good thing they decided to let Shandris go to her friend's house, she was not ready for such a display so early in her life with her new parents.

Dinner was very awkward because Kael'thas insisted on feeding Illidan and they exchanged sweet words that made Tyrande want to throw up. What in the world was going on here? Who was this man that had substituted her quiet and permanently angry brother in law? Malfurion didn't seem to notice, and said goodbye to both of them with giddy excitement. Tyrande wanted to scream at him.

When they were far enough from the house, Kael'thas let out the laugh he had been holding all evening.

"Did you see her face?"

"That was glorious, _my sun_."

"Thank you, _my moon_, I live to please."

Kael'thas had been delighted to help Illidan make his family super uncomfortable during this dinner that Tyrande had _insisted_ on. At least they had a good laugh out of it.

"The things you say! I couldn't have picked a better mate."

They walked back to their own home and in arm, laughing.


End file.
